1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus in which the image of a document is stored in a memory such as a semiconductor memory, and copies are prepared from thus stored image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of forming a copy image of an original document on a copy sheet, it has been generally necessary to place the original document on a determined position of a carriage in order to form said image on a determined position on the copy sheet. Since the original document and the copy sheet are both generally of rectangular form and the document image is formed longitudinally or transversally on said document, the copy images appear longitudinally or transversally on the rectangular copy sheet if the original documents are always placed in a determined direction at the copying. For this reason the copy images may appear in different directions if the copy sheets are all sorted in the same direction. This drawback can be avoided by changing, at the formation of copy image, the direction and/or the position of the copy image with respect to the copy sheet. For example it is conceivable to apply an optical process to the exposed image of the original document to convert it into a desired form.
However the rotation, inversion or displacement of the copy image in optical method will require a complex combination of the displacements of mirrors and lenses employed in the original scanning, inevitably leading to a bulky complicated apparatus with a low reliability.
Also the conversion of the copy image by means of changing the direction or position of the copy sheet, though theoretically possible, will have to be associated with similar difficulties.
Besides, in case the original image is to be partially concealed or deleted, there has generally been required a cumbersome operation of covering, at the copying operation, such portion to be concealed or deleted with an opaque member.